brpfandomcom-20200214-history
Noriko Gamō
"The wind never loses its flow" History Graceful, yet very direct, Noriko Gamō is the average shinigami who proved hard work can obtain anything. From the start in the Rukongai district, she struggled with many cases of being dominated by many people of said district. Many of which tried to take advantage of her, but one day when one particular individual tried to the molester, she killed him without hesitation. Using a large cutting knife and stabbed him straight in the jugular. It truly traumatized Noriko and solidified her personality to being cold-hearted because molesting a child was absolutely appalling. Noriko was found by a shinigami who caught her in absolute shock. Taking her in and actually taking her to see a medic at the 4th division, they came to notice she had suffered a large amount of trauma and needed affection to return to her innocent side. But they made it clear it wouldn’t be something so simple as it would take time for her to come back out of that shell. Though slowly, but surely time progress and Noriko started to show sign of getting better. She was finally interacting and talking to people as opposed to being isolated. Then she was offered the chance to actually join the Shin’o Academy. At first, Noriko thought about it, she was skeptical about it because after all that time recovering, she didn’t believe she was ready to go back out into the world. With time taking its course, Noriko decided to join the Shin’o Academy. Doing this was the best decision she had made as she showed her skills in the academy by getting flying colors on every section of the Graduation test. Soon becoming a part of a Division as an Unseated Shinigami. Noriko steadily, yet ambitiously watched and learned everything she could from the greats. Eventually, Noriko developed her own fighting style and learned techniques that best suited her and her fighting style. Noriko then rose up the ranks and became a seated Shinigami. While she was seated she continuously looked for challenges, though she would lose many she would come back and somehow stronger. After a time she started to truly shine in this art as she showed great ability to read people movements. Learning and mastering several arts of combat, she eventually rose to the challenge to Lieutenant status. To which she completed the challenge and ended up being a Lieutenant. Though this position didn’t last long for her as she was offered an actual Captaincy Test. She couldn’t refuse the offer and accepted it, though she had to battle a Captain level Shinigami she proved her ground and her worth to the Gotei 13 reserving her spot as the 3rd Divison Taichou. Personality Noriko is very humble, she is caring to others and compassionate to them. She tries to see things from all angles before making a decision. In general, she is a very analytical person as she rather gets the bottom to most situations. It is part of the reason she is entrusted with the Division of Communications after all. Appearance Noriko dawns the regular shinigami attire, the only real difference is that she carries a Taichou’s Haori over her Shinigami Uniform. Battle Stats Offense: 80 Defense: 100 Mobility: 80 Reiryoku: 80 Intelligence: 80 Physical Strength: 80 Approved by (Admin or mod will put their signature here when your character is ready for role-play.) Category:Characters